The Perfect Storm
by Succoria
Summary: Abby and Pamela are roaming the demon filled world when the four horseman find them and some other remaining humans. They try finding out which demonic or angelic bloodlines run through their veins so they can protect themselves when their guardians are unable. Rated -M- for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This is based off of a dream I had, surprise surprise. I dream weird things a lot. I'm not used to writing from my own POV so I might skip to other POVs later on.

* * *

The resturaunt was overly crowded as we sat down and ate lunch. It was a NASCAR race going on not far from here and a lot of people had the same idea I had when I said, "Let's go out for lunch!"

While we were inside eating I noticed several firetrucks speeding down the road. Having tons of family in the fire department I just figured I would ask later on what had happened. At the time I was to hungry to question anything so just concentrated on my medium rare steak and fries.

The weather forcast had been calling for severe thunderstorms with possible rotation and it had been raining all day. The rain began falling harder when my grandmother and I left the food place and walked to the car, sirens still blaring all around us.

"This is it!" An elderly man in the car next to our yelled, "I didn't think it would happen so soon!"

"What's he talking about, Nana?"

The sound of thunder filled the sky and we jumped in the car.

"I have no idea." She answered, "There's smoke back behind us, we need to get home!"

Several people came running from the direction where the smoke was thickest behind us. One woman yelling something we couldn't quite understand until she came closer.

"Demons! They're coming!"

My grandmother hit the gas and we went home as fast as we possibly could...

...

Everything was dark when I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before climbing down into the cellar. Abigail had been the one to find it after we were forced to leave the trailer we had been taking shelter in. Zombie-like creatures tore the wall open, we barely had time to grab our stuff and leave.

"I found a box of canned food in a car." I said, making my way down the ladder after closing the door.

Abigail ran to my side and grabbed the box. We were both starving, it had been a miracle I had even found the box. A group of demons had nearly seen me which caused me to jump in the car in the first place. My only camo was the blanket Abby and I used when we went on runs. The blanket smelled like a rotting corpse having been wrapped around one when we found it. Everything seemed to avoid the smell and it had saved our lives more than once.

I couldn't help but think how horrible it was that we were now used to the smell of rotting flesh.

Abigail wasn't saying much, I didn't either. We were exaughsted from running and for all we knew we were the only humans left on Earth. Before all communications went out I had made my friend Jessie promise to survive. Not having any way of talking to her, I had no idea where she was or if she was even alive.

Abby and I had managed to find each other before everything became worse. We didn't have time to find anyone else.

"Canned ravioli tonight?" Abby asked with a smile.

I nodded, happy to see someone smile again. She was like a youngersister to me and it broke my heart not seeing her hhappy.

"Look what I found while you were gone." Abby held up a plastic fork and a plastic spoon, "Which do you want?"

"Rock, paper, scissors? Winner gets the fork!"

"Deal!"

Abby won the fork and we ate out of the can before making sure the cellar door was locked and secure. I took off my combat boots and socks, my coat being folded neatly beside them. I had to get comfortable after all. To make me feel even more comfy I made sure my gun was within reach in case a demon came through the door and tried anything.

My black and purple tripp skirt was surprisingly comfortable, as was my black spaghetti strap shirt but they weren't as comfortable as a nice pair of pajamas or a nightgown. The knee-high black socks kept me warm but I refused to have anything on my feet when I slept. Before the end came I ran around bare foot or in flip flops. Now, I needed something else comfortable which came in the form of combat boots and socks.

Abby always wore her black zip-up jacket and her black tripp pants. She had combat boots as well but they were off right now.

We both slept beside each other under two fleece blankets that were unbelievably warm. Both of us would sometimes wake up from nightmares but I would manage to calm us both down before anything could hear us.

"Pam, what do you think our moms would do if they were here with us?"

"We don't talk about the ones we lost, remember? No 'what if' comments if we can help it. But I think they'd get along."

"Me, too."

She cuddled in a ball next to me and I put my coat over her on top of the blankets to keep her warmer.

The next morning I opened my eyes when I heard what sounded like a horse. I was frozen for a moment, not wanting to look outside and see a friggin horse for the fact that I'm terrified of them.

Abby loved them, on the other hand. She used to own them and was used to the giant animals.

"Pam," She whispered to me, "is that a horse?"

"Sounds like more than one." I listened and when they sounded farther away I climbed up the cellar ladder and cracked open the door just a wee bit. What I saw nearly made me fall.

A man in red jumped down off of his horse and sniffed the air.

"The council is full of it." A voice said, "There are no humans left."

"No, Strife. I can smell them." The one in red began, "They are trying to cover up their scent with the smell of dead bodies."

"What the crap is going on?" Abby crawled up the ladder and mounted herself on my back so she could see, "Who is that?"

"I don't know..."

Another man came into view, this one with long black hair and a mask. Beside him was a woman.

"We should move ahead." The woman said.

"What? Why?" The other male voice was revealed to come from another masked man on a horse. He held two guns which he clipped to his belt.

"Trust her on this one, brothers. She knows what to do."

The four all mounted their horses and left out of sight.

I waited until I felt they were truly gone before I gave the okay to grab our stuff and leave. I had planned to make it to the coast since I knew my way around the Kure beach demons tend to stay away from water and the ocean had plenty of food, not to mentions tons of fresh water areas close to the ocean so when we ran out of drinking water it wouldn't be any trouble to get more.

Abby had agreed to the plan and seemed rather excited about it. I've always loved water and the ocean so I would have been lying if I said I wasn't excited as well.

"No one is around from what I can tell. We can go now!" I said throwing the cellar door open and climbing out, helping Abby climb up and out soon after.

"Finally! Are we almost there?" She asked.

I glanced around and looked down at my road map my grandfather had given me before bad things happened, "We are! We're very close to the intracoastal waterway!"

"Really?!"

"Still a good walk towards the ocean after we get across the bridge."

"Bridge?" She asked nervously, "How big is it? Will we be seen?"

"We should hurry across, jogging is our best bet. It isn't very far. I just pray that the middle of the bridge is up."

The bridge would be raised if larger ships had to pass through, I was worried that the world would have ended when the bridge was up.

We wrapped the stinky smelling blanket around us and continued on our way, walking rather quickly through the swampy areas.

It was almost an hour later when we reached the sign we had been waiting for.

INTRACOASTAL WATERWAY

"Finally, we are so close now! Lets go, just don't look down if you are afraid of heights."

"What do you mean?"

We started jogging onto thr bridge and she hesitated for a moment when she saw how high up the bridge was. She wasn't afraid of heights but she wasn't expecting it to be this far up. It just caught her off guard.

"Just breathe. I'm an expert swimmer, remember? If anything happens I've got you." I told her and pulled her along.

I praised the Lord outloud when we made it to the middle and saw it was down. I'd been terrified that we'd have to turn around and swim across. We continued jogging until we made it to the other side.

"If we ran or jogged we could probably make it to the coast in a few hours." I had always been here by car and couldn't be sure how long it would take, "There's a lot of cover in the yards if we go straight that way. Following the road would take forever to get to the ocean."

"Whichever way is faster, I want to feel safe again." Abby confessed.

"Smart idea, heading to the coast." A raspy voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw the four from earlier on their horses. My first thought was to push Abby behind me, running would be pointless with us on foot and them on horses.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked with a stern look, reaching for my handgun.

"We will explain later, for now you need to come with us." The one in red said, his horse stepping closer to us.

Of course, I got an attitude with these four people.

"We're not going anywhere! We don't know you!"

The masked man with the longer hair narrowed his eyes, whether it was from anger or annoyance I did not know, "You're caution is understandable but this is no time for-"

He was interrupted by what we thought was a meteor hitting the ground between us only the meteor stood up with a battle Axe in hand.

He roared at the four and I wasted no time in grabbing Abby, running at full speed to the direction of the beach. As long as we could make it to the water we would find a suitable boat of sorts not far away.

I was terrified to stop running even when Abby begged me to stop. I only slowed down enough to scoop her up on my back then started back running until I saw sand dunes. Not stopping there I continued over them and we saw the ocean. Relief flooded me and I let Abby down and we both dropped our backpacks on the dry sand. We ran to the ocean, her stopping at just ankle deep waves where I dove in and let myself be submerged completely.

We walked along the beach until we came to Fort Fisher near the Cape Fear inlet where there were plenty of large boats for us to choose from.

A growl was heard and sure enough...

"Not the damn zombie things again..." I pulled out my knife, "Don't worry, Abby!"

"Yeah, I know. I know. You got 'dis." She smiled at me, "Zombies are your thing."

It wasn't many, a small group of about four of the biters. What I didn't see was the man come up behind Abby.

I turned around and saw the man trying to take her bag, "Let her go!" I aimed the gun at his head, perfect shot so I took it. Someone grabbed me from behind and jerked me to the ground, reaching up my skirt.

I would be damned if I'd let anyone touch me.

"You... Pervert!" I screamed.

With pure rage in my head, I must have blacked out for the next thing I remembered was standing over the man. I had still had half of his neck in between my teeth and his blood running out of my mouth and down my front.

I didn't even remember doing it.

I spit the flesh out and looked down at the man with my teeth showing and a slight gurggling growl in my throat from his blood, "Oh, you want some action? I'll give you some action." I said rather calmly.

I took out my knife and stood over him. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. He tried forming words but couldn't considering half his throat and neck was missing. Across his forehead I carved with the knife in all capital letters, 'RAPIST' so everybody that came across his body would know.

"Well, that was unexpected."

It was the masked man with the shorter hair from earlier and sure enough the other three were beside him. I ran to Abby to check her for wounds, ignoring the sick feeling from the bloody taste in my mouth.

"You need to come with us. You need to be protected. I am Fury and these are my brothers: Death, Strife, and War. We were sent to find you and bring you somewhere safe."

"Why us?" Abby asked.

Fury continued calmly, "You are two of remaining humans left who are worth saving. The two of you are smart and talented. I know for a fact you two are the only virgins left on Earth."

"What?!" The one known as Strife all but yelled, "Seriously?"

Death rolled his eyes and he had his horse step forward, as did War. Death held his hand down to me and War held his down to Abby. She just jumped up with the man in red but I hesitated, looking at the horse.

"Its okay, Pamela. I promise." Abby said.

With a deep breath I took the horseman's hand and allowed him to help me climb up in front of him on the saddle.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt weak after we jumped through a portal to another realm. At one point I was sure I'd fall off the horse. Death had to wrap an arm around me to keep me from falling. I felt as if I was fading in and out and just suddenly didn't care where I was or who I was with.

I couldn't sit up anymore.

"Rest." I heard Death say as he held me tighter against him, "It takes a lot out of a human to travel through realms. Its easier after the first time because you know what to expect."

All I could do was nod and lean back against his chest. My eyes closed and after that all I remember was drifting off.

...

"They are strong ones at that but every human has some sort of demonic or angelic blood running through their veins. Coming to these realms will only strengthen that. They won't be human for long."

Laying on my back, I was comfortable but felt to weak to open my eyes. I chose to just lay there and listen to the irish accented man speak. He sounded very caring and fatherly, it was a comforting voice that almost put me back to sleep.

"One is partially awake." Someone knelled down next to me.

"I'm awake... I think. I can't open my eyes..." I must have sounded worried because a gentle hand touched my forehead.

"That feeling will pass, young one."

I sensed the one next to me get up and walk away and I forced my eyes open to see Abby not far from me on a bed similar to the one I was on. On the other side of the room were the four horseman with the tall irish man that was just talking to me.

"I can't tell you what blood runs through their veins but there are a few more you need to find. Teach them to defend themselves and find the others. Some may not be as strong mentally as these two are."

The smell of blood still clung to my shirt and skin. If its one thing that motivates me, its freaking out that I stink when I don't need to. I wasn't in hiding anymore, after all. So I forced myself up, ignoring my protesting muscles. It wasn't any worse than the feeling I tend to get after newer exercises in my kickboxing classes.

When I stood up the bigger man with the accent ran to my side, "Careful, little one."

"I'm fine, thank you. I need to take a bath or something, the douche bag's blood is making me sick to my stomach. Please tell me I can do something about it."

"Ah, there be plenty of places for you to clean up. The safest place is close by, I can show you the way." I followed the man and he led me to a spring where he left me to bathe alone.

Without really caring, I walked in with my clothes on. Underwater I took the clothes off trying to wash them the best I could. The shoes and socks were covered as well. After taking everything off I laid them out on a rock to dry. I was planning on taking my time. Even back when everything was normal I would stay in the shower for hours or lounge in the bathtub until I was beyond pruny.

Now I was in a spring that was big enough to swim around in! Hell yeah I was going to take my time!

I swam around until I finally decided to rub the blood off of my skin and out of my hair.

Then I felt it.

Someone was watching me.

I always kept my complete body from the shoulders down underwater to hide it but now I went under so that only my eyes were above the surface.

His white mask came out from the shadows first. He made his way to the big rock where my clothes were and sat down. His eyes stayed on me and under the water I controlled my breathing to float towards the surface but curled it up in the fetal position.

"Its a little thing called privacy."

"I'm your guardian. You are my charge. Now that you have the blood and dead man stench off of you this is going harder than I thought."

"What's going to be harder? W-why?"

"Fury said you were a virgin, now I can smell you and know she was speaking the truth."

We were quiet after that for a moment before I inched behind a rock thinking, 'Awkward...'

...

When I walked back to where the others were Abby was awake and jumped up when she saw me, "I want a bath, too!"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for lusting over the way you smell, too."

"Wait, what?"

She was clearly confused but I just left it at that. My clothes were clean and so was I but I somehow didn't feel any better than I thought I would. Maybe it was because I had a 'guardian' who gave me a weird lecture on how I smell, as if I hadn't been freaked out enough by him waltzing out there where I was naked and trying to bathe.

"But I don't want to smell like a dead guys nut sack anymore." Abby pouted.

I gave a sigh, "Who is your guardian?"

War stepped forward.

"You do anything to harm her I will beat the ever living crap out of you."

"Noted."

Strife rolled his eyes and nudged Fury with his elbow, "We're going to find the other humans."

Death nodded and sat down at the opened window area. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I sat on the floor where the sun was shinning through the trees. I loved sitting in sun light.

I opened my backpack and took out my drawing journal and a pencil and started sketching the rest of my angel from a few days earlier.

"What is that?" My new guardian asked.

At first I wasn't quite sure how to answer, "My drawing journal. I sketch when I'm nervous or relaxed."

"Nervous or relaxed? Those are complete opposite feelings that don't usually go together."

"So I'm weird, what of it?" I asked with a smile.

He just shrugged acting as if he were afraid he would offend me. It was kind of funny seeing Death acting like he wasn't sure how to act around a human.

"So... Why do you where the mask?"

Well, that was the wrong thing to say apparently. The horseman jumped up without a word and left.

"Okay, nice talking to you too." Sarcasm, of course.

I decided that I didn't want to be alone and had the urge to check on Abby. When I made it to the spring she was splashing her hair happily and War was standing with his back turned, arms crossed.

"Well, its nice to see you have some manners." I said, "You're brother just blew me off."

"What did you say?"

"I just asked him why he wore the mask."

War nodded, "Its complicated, he refuses to take it off."

"But I didn't tell him to take out off."

The white haired horseman shook his head with a grunt, hinting that he wasn't in a talking mood. So, once again I walked away. This place seemed safe enough to roam around.

I stopped when I came to a big field. There looked like plenty of things to check out in the distance but I had no idea where I was and feared I'd get lost easily. So I sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. I was bored as hell but felt I needed some alone time. That was when I began to sing, something I do a lot when feeling emotional.

"And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
So if I only could..."

Aaand someone was watching me again.

I turned around and saw Death and I managed to hold back my snappy comments about him just leaving me earlier without a word. But then I had nothing to say so just turned back around and began singing again.

"You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
Oh, there is thunder in our hearts."

"You came out here alone?" He asked, standing next to me with his scythe in his hands.

'Jesus, he is tall.' I thought but said, "Yes, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"In the human realm, it is very possible. Here you are powerless until the blood of your anscestors awakens."

"When will that be?"

He shook his head then looked up at the sky.

"Sit down, you're making me nervous."

The look he gave me was one of confusion, "Nervous?"

"Yes," I pat the ground next to me, "Sit, relax."

Death hesitated but he eventually sat down placing his weapons next to him.

"Lets play twenty questions."

"Play?"

"Yes, twenty questions. Its a game where you get to know someone better. Nothing to personal, just the basics. There's more than one way to play the game but this is the main one that I usually go with."

He gave me a hesitant nod, "What am I to ask?"

"I'll start first." I leaned back on my hands and stretched my legs out in front of my on the grass, "One: Are you the youngest or oldest out of your three siblings?"

"Oldest." He seemed annoyed already. What a kill-joy.

"Two: What's your favorite color?"

He was silent before speaking, "I've never really thought about such things..."

"Okay... Three: Beach or mountains?"

Again, he was silent. "Mountain regions seem to have more cover in a battle."

"Four: Boxers or briefs?"

"What?"

"Well, that pretty much answered the questions. Neither." I thought for a second trying my best not to laugh at his confusion, "Five: Favorite season?"

"In the Earthen Realm, Autumn. It's soothing and makes one feel at ease as everything dies a beautiful death."

Oh, he was so poetic. His answer made my heart hurt in a good way.

"Six: Favorite thing to drink?"

"Human blood."

"W-what?"

He snickered behind his mask quietly and looked into my eyes, "It was just a joke, calm down."

"Oh, haha... Good one." He sounded so serious, surely my sudden fear of being next to him was understandable.

"Whatever is available."

I nodded. This game wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

"I have only one question to ask you." He said, looking down at me once more. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Afraid?"

"Most humans would be very uncomfortable next to their worst nightmare."

I gave him a pained look and seemed to feel slightly upset at his words, "You're the grim reaper, you aren't a nightmare."

His eyes looking at me held confusion and a small amount of shock.

"People fear Death because he is a painful truth that they cannot accept where life is a wonderful lie." I sat up on my knees next to him, "I've always felt the urge to hug the grim reaper if he'd let me."

Now, I know I'm different from other humans but he looked at me this time as if I had four heads and six arms, "You would embrace me?"

"Yes."

"I must ask why, human."

I ignored his chosen word to call me, "Because he sees nothing but suffering and pain of all ages, genders, and mindsets. Not once does he ever witness anything happy and he has lost most of those he wanted to become close too and most likely those he had managed to get to know. I kind of know the feeling. In high school I lost so many friends to car crashes and drugs and there was nothing I could do other than to just accept it. I can't imagine how hard it is for Death to deal with this type of thing all the time."

Death was shocked by my words, I could tell.

"You are so very strong, yes. But no matter how strong someone is they always have the need to be held and comforted even if they have pushed that need so far into the back of their mind that they can't even remember it. God made me to comfort and love those who aren't. I know you have been through a lot and even done things you really did not want to do but help and comfort is always there for you to help you deal with it. All you need to do is ask, no one will judge you or think you weak. If anything you would be even stronger."

"How can giving into the pain and depression make one stronger, girl?"

"It takes more strength to admit the need for comfort than to keep it hidden."

His expression was now unreadable but he looked as if he wore a glare from the way his eyes narrowed. He stood up and walked out towards the large field and summoned his horse.

"W-where are you going?" I asked, worried I had upset him.

"For a ride. I need to think..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Darksiders or any of the songs in this Fanfic. Just FYI. I've been sick for the last two days so I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes I didn't quite catch when reading over it. If you haven't guessed already Pamela is my real name and Abby is AngelAbigail.**

* * *

"Death can be somewhat difficult."

"No shit." I responded to War's comment, running my fingers through Abby's long hair and forming it into a braid. I left half of it down and formed a few smaller braids randomly in the loose section.

War watched my hands as they worked then I noticed he wasn't looking at my hands at all. He was watching Abby as I fixed her hair. He looked rather relaxed while gazing at her.

When he noticed I was staring at him he coughed a bit then crossed his arms while leaning back against the wall.

I finished with her hair and she turned around so she could see us both. Her hand went to her head, rubbing the side of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache." She answered and laid back. She rested her head in my lap and closed her eyes.

"The two of you must be tired. Death will be back soon and we can take you somewhere that can offer more protection."

"I'm right here."

War and I both turned our heads to the deep but raspy voice and saw Death standing behind us, his pumpkin eyes glowing. I gave him a smile in greeting and War gave him a nod, gently picking up Abby, "We need to leave. Passing through the many realms should be easier now."

...

I hated riding horses, I was terrified to be next to one. I thought I'd die before our destination.

The portals to the different realms weren't so bad this time around. Though we made it to one realm and we almost had to stop because my legs kept cramping up. Abby had woke up but her head ache was worse. I remember Death saying something about our blood but I was to pissed off at the pain in my legs to really listen to him.

War wrapped an arm around Abby's waist and held her to him, occasionally brushing the strands of hair out of her face when the wind blew them loose from her braid.

Pain was all I could concentrate on and I hadn't even noticed we had started moving again, there were so many realms, it was amazing. We made it to one that looked like it was covered in snow for miles with snowy mountains in the distance.

A snowflake fell on my arm and I touched it with my fingertips to see it wasn't snow at all. It was ash. In front of us was a Gothic styled mansion that was horrifically beautiful. Abby and I were amazed at the architecture and the demonic guards pacing around the area. A few flying creatures hidden mostly by the darkness flew around the place, I assumed they were air units of sorts who were also guarding the area.

"My home." Death said, helping me off of Despair.

"Its so beautiful..." My voice gave away my admiration and Death looked at me for a few seconds before he led us inside.

War took Abby by the hand and led her to her 'chambers' as he called it. Death nodded for me to follow and showed me the way to mine.

We traveled up the spiraling staircase that was decorated in many skulls and candles. Chandeliers of candles decorated the hallways as well as the main rooms and the windows were beautifully made. Just being inside such a beautiful place made me feel like a Gothic princess from an anime I had seen in the past.

Sculptures decorated the top of the stairs and a few spirit-like creatures seemed to roam the halls, guarding it.

"They are very good about not invading privacy. They only intrude if there is a threat." Death said, "You are perfectly safe here."

Dust flew out of no where and landed on his shoulder as we walked. The place was so huge but I didn't want to admit at how sure I was at being lost in the near future.

Eventually we made it onto a rather long hallway. The door he motioned to about middle ways down was beautiful with dark designs over the surface. It was different from the other doors, "Is this my room?"

He nodded and I poked my fingers together nervously, "I'm not sure I want to be alone right now..."

"Why not?"

"I just realized that I still haven't took the time to mourn the ones I lost back home when everything went to shit. I... I really don't want to be alone. I do things when I'm depressed and alone and its usually things I regret involving self harm."

Death just looked at me and nodded his head for me to follow him which I did. He didn't look annoyed but I felt he was so I followed behind him quietly.

"Why harm yourself?"

"I try not to... Its complicated to explain.I just go insane and don't want to bother anyone with my problems. I used to rip my own hair out or bite myself. It was a source of comfort."

"So you speak to others and tell them to allow themselves to be comforted but when you yourself nneed someone you hide?"

"I'm usually the motherly one and I have to stay stable for them since I am the one they come to for comfort."

Death stopped at a two doors and opened them with phantom hands that formed out of nothing then faded away just as fast as they had appeared. The room was very large and full of weapons. It looked like a training area.

"What are you best at? Using swords?"

"My fists."

The horseman turned and looked at me, "Fists? You?"

"Yes."

He looked like he didn't believe me, a lot of guys never did at first.

"Alright, show me."

He ran towards me, his fists aiming at my head. I blocked with my arms in front of my face then dodged a kick to the leg. I saw the sudden chance to attack and nailed him with an eight punch combo as fast as I could. Jumping back when he recovered, I could tell he was going easy on me. I hadn't hurt him a bit.

"Very good, all you need is something to enhance your fighting ability."

"Holy crap, that was bad ass!" Abby was at the doorway with War who had his arm around her shoulders.

I was slightly annoyed, she was to young for him! But she looked so happy and I didn't want that to take that away.

Abby gasped and gripped her head which only made me push my guardian out of the way and run to her.

"What all is wrong?"

Abby leaned against me and I was checking her over for wounds.

"My head hurts and my legs feel weak... What's wrong with me?!"

"Your eyes are turning bright blue and your hair is white..."

Her nails grew longer and her canines began to extend. Before I knew it she was a solid white werewolf laying in my arms.

"Abby?" I asked with hesitation in my voice. My hand reached up and touched her shoulder and her eyes opened with a whimper.

"So she is descended from a line of wolves." War went to one knee beside of me and gazed at her with a gentle poke on her nose. Surprisingly she changed back into a human and closed her eyes, unconscious. I went to pick her up but War stepped in and lifted her for me.

Apparently her room was right across from mine, I had followed and realized how tired I was until I saw Abby asleep.

War stood over her, watching over her and before I left I pointed my finger at him and spoke in a stern voice, "She is to young for you, Mister! Don't even think about doing anything to her."

"Not until she is ready and of age, my lady." He said with a hand on his chest.

"Thank you." I turned around thinking of how polite he was and outside of her room I saw Death watching me.

"You treat her as if she were your own younger sister."

"She is dear to me and I wish to protect her." I said, calmly. My door opened and I walked in, making sure it was closed behind me. The room was beautiful, a bit smaller than Abby's but I didn't mind. There was plenty of space.

The bed almost didn't look like a bedbut the silk sheets were comfortable when I dive-bombed it. I was asleep almost instantly as soon as my head hit the pillows.

...

I woke up and saw Dust watching me from the candle holders on the wall next to me.

When I sat up I felt light headed, almost falling backwards back on the bed. I dismissed the feeling as low blood sugar since it had been a while since I had last ate.

I jumped to my feet and walked outside to see Abby walking out at the same time.

"Abby! You alright?"

"I think so..."

"I heard voices but I'm not sure I know the way back...?"

I laughed, "We'll find it together."

We made our way down the stairs, although we were disappointed we couldn't just slide down the railing (it would've been awesome!) but when we made it down we saw three more people. One of the faces was very familiar...

"Jessie?!"

"Pamela!"

We ran to each other and nearly knocked each other down in a big hug. I was so relieved she was alive! I had been terrified she had been killed by demons. I should've known better, Jessie was a bad ass! Nothing could take her out.

Strife was shaking his head when he walked past her.

"What happened to you?" War asked him.

"I'll tell you what happened," Fury said with a grin, "That Jessica girl saved his ass when he jumped into a big fight without thinking."

Death looked to Strife and raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "How many times have I told you-"

"Don't lecture me. I found a sexy piece of human so I'm not complaining."

The other two humans stood there, gazing around them. One blonde female and one ginger male, the male looked a bit nervous but the female stood there with her arms crossed as she looked at all of us humans.

Jessie turned around to me and wrapped her arms around me again, "That blonde chic is a bitch. I don't like her."

'I'm not sure she likes any of us.' I thought but figured since we were all some of the last humans left that we should all get to know each other. I made my way to the other two and waved, "Hey-"

"Don't talk to me, weirdo." The blonde said, turning and walking away but giving Death a rather lustful look before walking up the stairs.

The ginger scratched the back of his head, "Don't pay any attention to her, she's judgemental and..."

"A bitch?"

"Yeah..." He held out a hand after adjusting his blue button up shirt and black jeans, "My name is Chris."

"I'm Pamela, that's Abby."

He smiled and shook Abby's hand, "Brooke is my half sister. She's a spoiled brat that was given everything she wanted in life. My step mother was a complete bitch so I guess she took after her."

War walked to Abby and ran his fingers through her hair to get her attention which earned him a smile from the girl.

"Glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you." She gave him a hug.

I made my way to the weapons and training room to blow off some steam by hitting things. The new blonde girl had got to me and I couldn't believe I was stuck here with her.

After a while I got bored with just about everything and opened one of the windows. I climbed up to one of the roof areas, ignoring the freaking demonic guards protecting the area, and just sat there. My gold eyes went to the sky and watched the demons fly on their patrol route.

I couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to be a bit more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't be here." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I just smiled when I heard it, "I couldn't take being inside any longer. I figured it was safe with your spirit dragons flying around."

"Spirit dragons?" He saw me point to the demons flying around the area.

"Yes, spirit dragons. They're from an anime called Inuyasha. I just thought they looked a lot a like, these are only larger, so... That's what I'm calling them."

"Fair enough."

For a long time we just sat there watching everything around us. It was silent except for the soothing song-like sounds coming from the 'spirit dragons' as I now called them. They almost sounded like whales.

"They're beautiful."

He looked at me questioningly.

"They're so elegant and they sing."

"They are communicating with each other. On nights of a full moon its constant." Death watched one as it came closer to them, "I never really had an opinion on them.

I reached out and touched the creature when it flew past us, it was like petting a large flying snake. It didn't seem to mind being touched, either.

"Abby is going to be old enough to date soon. I'm worried about her and War." I admitted.

Death chuckled at my words and I looked at him with offended eyes which made him shake his head, "War is a very trustworthy and loyal being. You need not worry over such things."

'He better be right or I'll beat the crap out of him if he hurts her... Or at least I'll die trying.' I thought.

"War is not very fond of one of the new girls."

"Jessie is a friend of mine and she isn't a bitch so I'm sure you mean the blonde one."

"She insulted Abby before I came up here and he was not happy about it. He doesn't usually hit females unless he has a good reason. But we were ordered by the council to protect all of you."

"What if its another human that takes care of her?"

"Good question."

I stood up and turned to walk back towards the way I climbed up but half way there I fell out on the floor of the roof with a pained grunt. I started getting that feeling from earlier only worse, I couldn't speak.

"Pamela!"

I tried to respond but my throat felt like it was closing up, unable to inhale or exhale. I panicked and gripped Death's upper arms after he rolled me over on my back. He was speaking but he sounded as if he were far under water.

It wasn't an asthma attack, it was something I was unable to describe.

"Relax and let your body go limp. Breathe in trough your nose and out through your mouth."

I tried when I finally was able to comprehend what he was saying but it didn't seem to work.

I felt like a fish out of water...

...

I opened my eyes and tried figuring out when I had passed out. Abby and Jessie were the first ones I saw.

"Pam?"

"Uh huh?"

"You okay?"

"I haven't felt this bad since we were chased by that creepy demon thing into the woods..."

Abby laughed, "That was when we rolled down the giant mountain of a hill and landed-"

"Yeah, let's not talk about it." I sat up and popped my back. Death was behind Abby and Jessie with War beside of him.

"So she's not a pussy, after all." A voice said.

It was Brooke, walking in with a pink miniskirt and a white tank top on. Her pink stripper heels had a glass look to them. I felt jealous when she inched between War and Death, rubbing her breasts against his arm on her way.

So we have a werewolf, a shape shifter and an angel/demon halfbreed. What are you, Pammy?"

No one said anything and she went to leave, trailing her fingers over War's chest on her way out.

Abby had transformed and was on the blonde before any of us could blink. Surprisingly the blonde rolled them over so that she was on top. On her back protruded a pair of purple wings and a long elegant tail forming on the lowest part of her back.

So she was a succubus, that explained a lot. But now she was getting thoroughly owned by werewolf Abby.

Fury rolled her eyes and pulled the succubus away from the fight and forced her out of the room then came hack in with an overly annoyed look, "I'm through with her. Someone else needs to be her guardian or I'm going to kill her."

Jessie growled and transformed into a wolf, "Stupid bitch making fun of shape shifters, I'll give her something to make fun of!"

The shape shifter ran out of the room and Fury stood there adjusting her glove.

"Aren't you going after them?" Strife asked.

"No, Jessie is your charge. You do something."

Death let out an annoyed sigh and left the room.

Abby transformed back into her human self and curled up so that her long hair was covering her. Strife pulled the mask down a bit to see her better, almost like someone with glasses would when reading.

War took off his red cloak and wrapped it around her, hiding her body from sight. Strife knew War had already looked at the girl as a mate so knew better than to touch her. But a guy can look, right?

"No. Leave." I said, seeing Strife gazing at her still. He left with a pout.

Everyone else left the room and I let myself fall to sleep.

...

_"Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself so we won't have to suffer by seeing your ugly face every day?"_

_'Not this again. Why do I have to hear this every day?' I always thought this at least twenty times during the school day. I always have these nightmares and I haven't even been in school since I graduated._

_I thought these nightmares were finally starting to go away..._

_After the end of the world came I started having nightmares on how I lost everyone. Now these nightmares are coming back all of a sudden?_

_I knew I was dreaming, that was the bad part. Even as I was reliving the memories of being kicked down the stairs and tripped in the hallways, I knew it was a dream and yet I could not wake up!_

_It had to be because of Brooke._

_She was just like they were, making me feel absolutely worthless and unworthy of a kind word. It was always the beautiful people that made me feel hideous and in need of a paper bag over my head. Not to mention how much of a failure I have always been._

_I had lost so many of my friends already to vehicle accidents, drugs and to themselves. The pain of that mixed with all of this... It was too much to bare..._

_The jocks always made Halloween references saying how it was over so I needed to be put up and hidden with the other decorations. It was EVERY SINGLE DAY with this. I tried offing myself several times but I'm still here. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't able to end it all, there had to be a reason I was still here..._

_Then Abby was standing there, her and a few others... They were why I was still here._

_But she would disappear and the popular people were circling me again, kicking me and throwing spitballs at me. Sometimes they would throw gum in my hair, the only way of getting it out was to cut it out. _

_Then I was falling down the stairs again, their cruel faces laughing hysterically at me as I lay at the bottom, in pain and helpless._

_I rolled over and saw red leaking from my head, hearing their insults. Their voices were so loud..._

...

When I woke up I was screaming, tears streaming down my face. I forced myself to a sitting up position but when I did there were arms around me, holding me as tightly as possible. It was Death holding me.

At that moment I began clinging to him desperately and allowed myself to cry. I cried for a long time but he just sat there the entire time holding me in his arms, stroking his fingers over my hair.

After a while I calmed down but the horseman still held my trembling body.

"What did you dream?" He asked me, his voice gentle.

I sniffled before I spoke, "Memories... I was... I was bullied very badly in school. Brainwashed into hiding my ugly face so others wouldn't have to suffer by looking at it. I tried faking being sick so I wouldn't have to go but I eventually had to return. I was bullied to the point of mental and physical abuse daily. They told me I was worthless, that I couldn't be blessed. They constantly told me I was going to hell..."

I let my hair hide my face as I looked down but I felt a hand under my chin forcing me to look up. Death made me look into his beautiful orange eyes when he spoke to me, "You are beautiful in every way. I have never been one to pray or believe in any god but if there is one God as you believe in I can promise you that you are loved by him and there is definitely a place for you in Heaven when your time comes."

He reached his thumb up and stroked away my tears.

"I know that forgiveness is very hard but it is something you need to work at. It takes time to forgive others, it takes even more time to forgive yourself... And I'm not sure why but... You look so pitiful when you cry... It makes my whole chest hurt in ways I've never felt before."

I yawned and he led me to lay back down on the bed.

"I can tell you're so very tired, sleep. It seems it has been a while since you were able to rest your body and mind. I will be here to chase away any and all nightmares you have."

I nodded to him and allowed my eyes to shut, loving the feel of his hand holding mine.

* * *

**Note:** Sooo, I have nightmares almost every night and its usually based around when I was in school and was bullied so bad. I put this part in the Fanfic so Death could try and understand that sometimes being human isn't as easy as it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up it was dark. The candles were very dim. Death wasn't next to me anymore, he was instead leaning against the window across the room. It was very dark on his side of the room.

I noticed he was slouching and his mask was in his left hand.

"Death?"

He turned his head a bit as a silent response. His long hair was hiding his face. Silently, he put the mask back on and turned back to face me. He seemed different somehow, sad almost.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He just stood there in response. I wasn't quite sure what do say or do. So I stayed quiet and looked away. But after ten minutes I looked back, worried. I made a move to walk towards him but as soon as my feet hit the floor I fell down with a surprised grunt. My legs had been giving out a lot lately and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

Death walked over to me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to Abby's room where she was scribbling in a little journal. She looked up and gave us a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't need to be alone right now. Her body seems to be changing but very slowly."

I growled my annoyance, "Whatever my ancestors were... Its getting painfully annoying."

He placed me on the bed beside Abby and I felt my eyes close.

I had drifted off again but when I woke up Abby held a bottle of water towards me, "You look really pale. You okay?"

"Not really," I took the bottle of water she was offering with a nod, "I'm hurting all over..."

"You look really pale and your eyes are dark, something isn't right." She touched my head then poked at my lips, "You look dehydrated. Try drinking more!"

I took the bottle of water and downed the entire thing in one go then flopped back down on the bed.

The door opened and War stood there, concern written over his features.

"War, something's wrong with her."

"Something inside of her is trying to awaken but it seems it is trapped. I have no idea on how to help her." He was quiet for a moment as he appeared to be thinking quite hard but five minutes later he shook his head suggesting he was out of ideas.

Meanwhile, I just lay there unmoving. The pain in my belly was getting worse and my head was hurting right behind my eyes.

At that moment Death pushed open the door and walked in, picking me up.

"Where are you taking her?" Abby asked jumping up with every intention to follow.

"I'm taking her to the makers. The council thinks they can help."

That mean jumping through portals again. Great. I already felt like crap.

My guardian picked me up without putting any socks or shoes on me. My jacket was left behind too. I heard Brooke talking crap as I was taken outside and pulled up to sit in front of Death on his horse. He held me so that I could lean against him and take in the warmth from his chest.

"D-Death?"

"I've got you."

I must have blacked out, what else was new. But I opened my eyes and looked up at the horseman and he looked back.

"Your eyes have a slight glow to them..." He stated, "There are several species of demons that have a natural glow to their eyes... I need to get you to Elder Eideard."

...

_"Pamela, what are you doing in the bathtub with your legs tied together?"_

_At the age of five I looked up at my mother with a giggle, "I'm a mermaid!"_

_"Yes you are!" She laughed at me and leaned down to tie the back of the little bathing suit I was wearing, "A mermaid that doesn't know how to put a bathing suit top on right, but you are a mermaid!"_

_Why was I having that flashback?_

_When I was young I would lay in the bathtub with my legs tied and when I was older I taught myself to swim with my legs together without the use of my arms._

_I had always felt more comfortable around water..._

...

I opened my eyes when I felt myself being carried into the spring I had been bathing in a few weeks before. I was still weak but I was able to reach out and touch the water.

"Take off her clothing, the transformation will be quicker."

"Excuse me?" Death asked.

"Or you can take off the articles of clothing on the bottom half of her body."

"Why? What is she?"

"A member of a bloodline I thought to be long extinct."

My clothes were taken off and I was held so that my entire body was underwater except for my face. My ears were under but I could hear what Death was saying bit my mind didn't feel like comprehending any of it.

I suddenly felt as if an energy was flowing through my body. At first it was a sort of a sickening feeling but it faded into another feeling I couldn't quite describe.

With the energy to move my head, I looked down and saw I had a tail.

"I... I'm a mermaid?" I felt so happy and excited about my transformation. My tail was a beautiful pastel blue on the sides that faded into purple which faded to a very pale pink in the middle on the front and back. The fluke was very elegant and was a very light pastel blue on the sides, the fins a very light pastel purple and pink. It was almost white. On my hips were also fins that were the same pattern.

"Oh my God..."

Death seemed just as shocked as I was.

All those days swimming at the pools with a fake mermaid tail on and a monofin strapped to my feet, I finally felt my dream of being an actual mermaid was happening! I was so happy, I pushed away from Death and dove under the water. Tears of joy and cries of happiness wanted to be let out so badly.

Being half human, mermaids still had lungs and needed oxygen to live so I swam back up and inhaled the air before laughing yet crying both rather hysterically.

"That explains why she was suffering, she needed to be in water for her first transformation and it was being held back." The elder said but I was to busy diving back under the water to hear him.

I had one of my mothers pearl necklaces in my bag back at Death's place that would complete the look. I was so tempted to get it out as soon as we got back.

"We should go back now."

I let myself float on the surface and looked down confused, "How do I turn back to a human?"

"Concentrate." The elder told me and so I did. I gained my two legs again and couldn't stop from pouting.

"Okay, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I REALLY hate autocorrect...

* * *

A few months passed by and Death seemed to stay gone. It was the same with Fury and Strife.

As soon as I heard he was back, I tried looking for him. He wasn't in any of his usual places. I even checked the other rooms in the mansion-like place but there was still no sign.

I walked back down the stairs and saw Jessie with Strife, Strife with his mask off and Jessie with her legs around his hips and her lips on his. I walked past the two lovers and turned onto another hallway where I ran into Chris.

"Hey, sis."

'Sis' was what he called me now and I called him 'big bubby.'

"Hey, bubby. War said Death was back and I saw Strife with Jessie. You seen Death anywhere?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not since he went into the weapons room. Can you not find him?"

"No..."

Of course I was somewhat upset, I hadn't seen him in months.

I missed him...

Fury walked up behind Chris wand put her arms around his shoulders. That was when I left the two alone. Everyone here except for Brooke and me had a significant other.

At least... I thought Brooke wasn't with anyone.

Considering both Death and Brooke were missing I felt my chest hurt as it seemed I was going to be forever alone.

I made my way back up to my chambers and as soon as I opened the door War came up behind me.

"Did you find him?"

"No." I answered, sadly. Then I walked into my chambers and closed the door.

It was safe to say that I had feelings for the eldest horseman. I gave him space but would tend to just be close to him when I could. It was mostly me sketching while he sharpens his weapons or fiddles with his armor. But I loved being near him.

I fell asleep under the blankets and slept for almost two whole days from a slight depression. When I finally woke up, I realized it was Abby's birthday. I rambled around in my bag until I found the gift I had got her when we were still in our home realm. I had kept it tho give to her and had it before I even knew she was a werewolf.

It was a flat, golf ball sized dark silver pendant with a wolf howling to a full moon etched on it. The black cord it was on was a strong material that fit it perfectly.

I took it and walked to Abby's chambers and knocked on the door. When she answered I presented it to her and she accepted it with excitement. Abby put it around her neck tight enough to where it was clearly not coming off but was comfortable, the pendant dangling against her collar bones.

We stayed together for a few hours until War came in. I sighed a defeated sigh, "Oh, Abby..."

"Don't 'oh Abby' me, I'm old enough now to do whatever the crap I want!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, you have a point. I'm going to... Going... To go somewhere else. Have fun, ya'll." I gave a playful salute then left, not wanting to witness what happened next in that room.

I roamed around for a while, thinking how much of a workout it was to climb all of the stairs and making it through the long hallways. But I walked up towards the roof, suddenly wanting fresh air. I wanted to hear the little spirit dragons sing as well.

The door was gently pushed open and the first thing I saw was Death sitting on the floor of the fancy roof with Brooke straddling his lap.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry, didn't know this space was occupied." I said, a bit sarcastic on the 'occupied' part. I turned back and shut the door.

'Of course.' I thought, 'Forever alone.'

The stairs seemed longer all of a sudden.

'I need to do something, go somewhere. I need to be somewhere that isn't here.'

"Hey! You okay?"

It was Chris.

"I'm okay." I lied, "Just tired is all."

"You sure, sis?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, okay?" A smile was given to him and he gave a wave before walking back up the steps.

I made it to the front entrance and walked outside, taking a few steps away from the safe haven.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

It was a woman's voice but it wasn't Fury. I looked around but saw no one.

"Uh... Hello?"

"I'm here, love." I felt a brush against my cheek, "Why so sad?"

But I still saw no one.

"I'm not meant to be loved, apparently and where the hell are you?"

"Such ugly words shouldn't come from such a pretty girl." A figure appeared in front of me and I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." The demonic woman grabbed my upper arm and disabled me before I could react, "You're coming with me."

Then, like always, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Death stood on the roof listening to the 'spirit dragons' sing. Every time he saw them now he thought of Pamela and how she loved their beautiful ways of communicating. He had come up here to brood but his thoughts kept going to her.

His hands reached up and pulled off the mask and he brought it down to stare at it.

"What's wrong, sexy?"

He put the mask back on when he heard Brooke's voice but outward it appeared he didn't even acknowledge she was there.

"Don't ignore me!"

"I came up here to be alone." He almost snapped.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't be like that."

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back.

"Don't touch me." He said as he jerked away and took a step to the side where he sat down on the floor of the roof, knees slightly bent. His pumpkin orange eyes looked up at the sky.

"You should try accepting some intimate company. Are you a virgin or something? Is that why you run away from me?"

Death chuckled before he spoke, "I'm far more experienced than you will ever be, girl."

"Oooh, prove it."

"I'd rather not."

Brooke huffed, "I get it, you're like most of the 'experienced' human guys, right? You're so talented that you only sleep with virgins to laugh and joke about taking there innocence later?"

Death glared at the half human succubus, "Do not compare me to such ignorant creatures. The human males have no respect for their females."

"Oh and the Nephilim do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Death closed his eyes to hold back his annoyance, "We do not 'joke' about such things. We are not immature. Some of our kind were more sexually active than others but it is no joking matter."

Brooke was silent for a while. After a few moments Death had to open his eyes to make sure she was still there.

"So that girl you protect, you don't like her at all?"

The horseman looked back upward towards the sky, "Humans with their virginity still intact are one of the most precious and innocent beings in existence. Demons tend to fancy them the most for their blood and other things."

Brooke hummed and crept closer to him, "So I'm safe?"

"Yes."

He meant it as an insult but she seemed to take it as a compliment.

"Why not relieve her of her problem?"

He did not answer but was caught off guard when she climbed over and onto his lap, rubbing her crotch against his.

"You always have me." She pressed one hand on his chest, the other on the cheek of his mask.

They both heard the squeak of the door opening and Brooke turned to see the one person they had just been speaking of.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry, didn't know this space was occupied." Pamela said before turning back around and shutting the door.

Death lay his head against the railing of the roof with an annoyed grunt.

'Great.'

He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the girl he'd swore to protect but this one was willing to do just about anything with him and he was really tense at the moment...

The entire time he had his mind on his charge.

But he couldn't risk hurting her or taking away that which was precious to her. Brooke would have to do, it'd been a good while since he had been with anyone after all.

After the act, the door opened again to reveal Chris who now had a very disappointed expression on his face.

"Oh, God. Really, man? You had to stoop that low?"

...

Chris ran through the halls the next day and knocked on Abby's door frantically while screaming her name as fast as he possibly could followed by 'helps' and 'oh my god's' added in. He done all of this in one breathe.

Abby jerked the door opened, hair all messed up with a blanket around her body, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I was sleeping!"

"Pamela is missing."

"W-wait, what? Isn't Death supposed to look after her?"

"That's the problem..." Chris stretched his arm back to scratch his head, "I saw her last night and she seemed emotional like she had been crying. I asked her what was wrong and she swore she was just tired and needed rest."

"Oh no!" Abby smacked her palm against her forehead, "That's her way of saying 'I'm not okay, please don't leave me alone because I'm in mindless depression mode.' She'll walk off anywhere and not even realize where she is! Is Death looking for her? Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because last night after she seemed upset I saw she had come from the roof area so I climbed up to investigate..."

He trailed off and Abby snapped again, "What did you find?!"

"Death and Brooke after round one seemingly getting ready for round two."

"What? Round one?" Abby thought for a moment then her eyes grew wide, "Oh, God! No! He really went there?!"

"That's what I said. But when I went to follow after Pamela she was gone."

Abby nodded with a promise of finding her and Chris went off to find Fury. She had just put her clothes back on when War burst in through the door with worry evident on his face, "You're okay..."

"Yeah, why?!"

"I caught a scent that belongs to Lilith and figured she was after either you or your friend."

"Oh, fuck my life..."

"What?"

"Pam went missing! No one can fond her and no one is telling Death because its all his fault!"

"What happened?"

Abby explained everything and War seemed to grow pissed, "Damnit all! You and I are going to find her and bring her back."

"Hells yeah!"

...

War was worried and Abby could tell. He had made sure she was armed and ready for combat before they left.

"You don't think this Lilith chic will hurt her, do you?"

"I'd be lying if I said she wouldn't. She is very unpredictable." His arm wrapped around Abby and pulled her closer to him, "She won't kill her though. Not only is she a virgin but she is descended from one of the merfolk. We were positive the mer had all been dead for ages after their realm was completely destroyed. One must have escaped."

Abby looked down at Wars arm around her and put her arm around his, wrapping her fingers with his. She knew she would find her friend if War was with her but she couldn't help but think that it'd be so much faster and easier if Death was with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Death made his way to Pamela's chambers but discovered it was empty. He followed her scent to the door where he saw Fury glaring at him.

"She's not here, brother."

"Then where is she?"

"Open the door."

Death opened the door and stepped out. That was when he caught Lilith's scent. Realization hit him and he turned back to Fury.

"She had feelings for you. Seeing you and Brooke fucking each other upset her so she left without any of us noticing. Lilith has her now and War left with his new mate to find her."

Death said nothing, instead he grabbed his weapons. Summoning Despair, he jumped up on him and took off.

...

Abby chopped at the demons left and right with her pair of axes while War plowed through the herd of demons.

"This is insane!"

"You get used to it."

"I got used to zombie pricks and freaky demons on Earth, I can get used to this too!"

"That a girl." War said with a smirk, raising Chaoseater to cut at another demon as they passed by it.

The two looked ahead and were suddenly thrown off of the horse. War jumped up followed by Abby. In front of them was a giant demon that looked as if it were able to kill the both of them by stepping on them.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Abby muttered then yelled, "Its knees! Aim for the knees!"

"You learn quick." War said with another smirk, slicing at the demon's knee. Abby jumped up and aimed at the other one but her hit wasn't as strong as War's attack but it made the rock giant fall to one knee.

Jumping around to where Abby landed War grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately before jumping back up to attack the arms. Abby had the idea to keep going to the legs with her axes. When she jumped up, War jumped down and grabbed her hand. He threw her upward so she was attacking the arms and he was chopping at the legs. It was their own romantic dance.

They both grabbed each others hand and started to head for the kill but the creature fell down dead before they could deliver the final blow.

The couple landed and the demon disintegrated revealing Death standing there with his scythes out.

"We need to leave." He said.

Abby was suddenly nervous at hearing his voice. The tone and the emotion it held was slightly unnerving.

"Abigail, you need to come with me."

Abby turned around to see Fury with her hand out.

"I'm going after my friend! She was always the one to save me now I'm going to help save her!"

"That's just what Lilith and Samael want!" Fury snapped and War jumped into the conversation.

"She's right, if Samael is involved he'll go straight for you as well."

"But"

"Trust me, Abigail."

Abby was not happy but she nodded and let Fury help her up onto her horse.

The two females left and War rode with Death to find Pamela.

When they made it to their location Death actually felt worry form in his chest.

He faught side by side with War until they made it to Lilith. What they saw was disturbing.

...

Abby arrived back at the safe haven with Fury and ran in. Jessie grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her before she could go anywhere, "What happened?! Is she alive?"

"I don't know... They made me come back so I wouldn't get hurt."

"It is better that way." Strife said, his mask off of his face. "You can't help her if you are dead. She will need you when they bring her back."

"If she isn't dead already." Brooke popped into the conversation seemingly out of no where.

Hearing the succubus' voice made Abby's blood boil hot and she was instantly on top of her with one of her axes cutting into her neck.

"I will fucking kill you if you if you do so much as even speak around me or her when she gets back. Do you understand me, slut?"

Brooke shut her mouth and actually felt fear at hearing the tone in Abby's voice. Despite the blades against her neck she nodded to the wolf girl and scrambled away from her as soon as she climbed off.

"Brooke, you have no idea what you have done." Abby looked into Brooke's eyes, "I can tell by the way you dress and carry yourself that you were rich and probably every guy's dream in school. You look like the one who would get whatever they asked for. But I want you to stop and think about the ones who aren't that lucky."

Fury crossed her arms as she listened to Abby's words.

"Picture yourself as the poor unpopular girl. You know, the girl that wears all black and is kicked when she is down. Popular kids make fun of her because she's different. Picture yourself as her."

Brooke actually looked as if she were listening to the werewolf which surprised both Jessie and Chris.

"This girl is you. You are unloved. Every day you are constantly told how ugly and worthless you are. You are pushed down in the halls and pushed down the stairs. You tell the teachers but they just do not care and tell you to suck it up. You can't sleep at night because these same people haunt your dreams. You get no rest. Now picture yourself cutting your own arms because you feel so worthless that you have to punish yourself for it. Picture yourself bleeding in the bathtub as your life starts fading away and still all you hear is the popular people echoing in your head!"

To everyone's surprise, Brooke began crying. She covered her eyes but Abby forced her hands back down.

"Now picture you and only one of your friends are running around in the end of the world and you're found by someone, a stranger who actually cares and takes you to safety. This stranger doesn't judge you at all but wants to protect you so you start to fall for him and he becomes the only reason you even wake up in the morning. You're in love with him and when you go to tell him you see him going at it with another girl."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm not done yet! Think of how you feel when you realize your heart is not just broken but shattered even more than it was to begin with. You can't stand to be anywhere so you try to run away from it all only to be kidnapped by a demon who lives in an orgy-fest and is most likely raping you and torturing you for the rest of your miserable life!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Abby looked as of she were going to say more but Fury put a hand on her shoulder, "Abby, that's enough. Look at her."

Brooke was on her knees crying loudly with her wings out and drooped down behind her giving away that she was truly upset.

"You broke her. She knows what she has done now."

"I didn't mean to make anyone run away! I just... I'm sorry!" She cried.

Abby almost felt sorry for her but instead walked up to her, "You really are a worthless pile of shit, you know that?"

Then she walked away, leaving the succubus in the floor and everybody else in the room with the worthless pile of broken rich brat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Why is it that autocorrect doesn't work when you want it to but rather when it wants to?

* * *

Pain was all she felt and she refused to open her eyes even though a familiar voice was telling her she was safe.

She felt a hand touch her cheek and she flinched with a whimper.

"Pamela, its me."

It was was Death, but him being there still didn't help with the humiliation she felt after being tasted by so many demons. They had intended on keeping her so they could drink virgin blood and other such things. Her virginity wasn't taken, technically but she felt horribly used. Death had been the one to untie her and wrapped his cloak around her body after everyone was defeated.

She was back at the safe haven but even now she was trying not to move. The demons had injected her with a venom that acted as an overly powerful and major aphrodisiac and she was still feeling it.

That was the worse part, wanting it while not wanting it. Now she was with the one person she really did not want to be with, especially after he had seen her with the demons.

"You're okay. Rest. The venom will wear off eventually." His hand rested on her head against her hair.

"D-don't touch me!" She gasped, the venom making every touch feel amazing.

"Death, there is a way to work the venom out of her system." Fury said.

"Then I would be as much of a monster as they were."

"No you wouldn't. You actually care about her and she can trust you."

The eldest of the four sat there then shook his head.

"Without taking any action it will take over a week for it to completely leave her system. Do you really want her to suffer for that long, brother?"

Fury had a point.

Strife looked down at the woman, pity in his eyes, "As much as they gave her it could take as long as two weeks. I've seen a victim of this vemon before and she will suffer horrendously if you do not do something."

"Leave, both of you."

He only had to say it once before they walked out, locking the door behind them. Pamela was curled up in the fetal position still wrapped up in his purple cloak he'd wrapped her up in when they found her.

The horseman's fingers moved her hair out of her face and he brushed away her tears.

"I can't do this... Please, just kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I can't stand out. This feeling, its making me crazy! Make it stop! Please!"

He could tell she felt overly self-concious by the way she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Please don't look at me..."

He grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her gently onto her back, "Why not?"

"P-please don't touch me!" She moaned and Death found that that along with the smell of her arousal was getting to him.

Doing everything in her power to not just reach down and relieve herself, she shut her eyes tight.

"Forgive me." Death said.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his, "F-for what?"

Death wasted no time so just ripped the cloak off and away from her body and pulled her closer to the edge where he was sitting directly against the bed. His fingers ran all over her body before resting on her thigh. He pushed them apart and stroked her with his fingers, pulling her against him so he could look down at her.

"What... Ah! What are you doing?" She asked with half closed and pouty eyes.

"I can't keep myself away from you any longer."

Pamela turned her head away but her grabbed it gently with his free hand and made her face him so her eyes were looking into his. More tears fell when she came onto his hand because of her feeling ashamed of being in such a condition.

Her cries were muffled when she bit her lip and Death wasn't sure how much he could take before he lost it. She was already covered in bruises, he really did not want to add to the collection by losing control and taking her completely as a true Nephilim.

"D-Death-!" She gasped, "Oh, God!"

After thirty minutes of this, he finally ripped his clothes off and climbed over her, forcing her thighs against her chest. The candles dimmed low and he took of his mask. She couldn't see him but could make out the outline of his body.

Nephilim eyes being the way they were, he was able to see her almost clearly in then dark.

With the mask off, he leaned down and gave her slit a lick. Then he saw why demons treasured virgins so much.

He couldn't stop himself after that, making sure to lick up all of her juices each time she came. As much as he wanted to take her then and there he managed to control himself. He could think of a way around it...

"Please, please, please!" She begged, reaching down with her own hand to handle herself when he stopped, "Please, Death!"

The sight before him aroused him even more; a naked virgin, masturbating with her legs spread wide and her juices everywhere. The moans leaving her lips were desperate.

He was still hesitant to do anything else considering what she had been through with the random demons eating her out and forcing her to-

"Death, please hold me, kiss me..."

He gathered her in her arms and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

"Please take me!" She moaned. She sounded so desperate and it was killing him.

"Not until the venom has worn off. You aren't thinking clearly at the moment."

"Death... Please! I want you to be the one to take it, not anyone else... I love you..."

Death stopped and looked into the windows of her soul. It wasn't just the venom talking.

"You... Love me?"

"Yes!"

The horseman was still for a moment, thinking of how he did not deserve love.

"I... I don't know what happened to you in the past but the past is the past for a reason." She gasped.

Death stroked her cheek and began sliding himself inside, slowly. He would stop when she flinched in pain. When he made it to her barrier he paused again.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

He pushed through and flinched at her cries of pain. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear words of a beautiful language she did not understand.

When the pain was gone he began moving in and out.

Death had been with plenty of people but with this human he felt a connection he had never felt before.

"D-Death!" Pamela wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his face. His quiet growls made her come once more. His teeth bit the area where shoulder and neck met, the fangs breaking the skin. His tongue licked up the blood before he moved to kiss her hard.

The taste of blood surprised her but it didn't freak her out as he thought it would. His thrusts became faster and her screams became louder while her hands gripped at the black silk they were laying on.

She came again and he followed this time, watching her as her lips held his name.

He lay over top of her and pressed his lips against her ear, "I love you."

...

She woke up a few hours later to see a few more candles lit. She looked beside her and saw Death on his back, eyes closed in slumber and his mask still off.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful, she became entranced.

Her gold eyes kept going to his lips.

'How could I end up with someone so gorgeous?' She thought.

Thanks to the remaining venom in her body, awicked idea came to her and she pulled the blanket over her and inched down to grab his length with her hand. She pulled it into her mouth and began suckling, every now and pulling away to circle the tip with her tongue.

He began to stir with sexy growls and she started rubbing at herself when he jerked the blanket away and gripped at her hair, pulling it back so he could see her clearly. He was expecting her to pull back when he came but she didn't and took in all of his juices.

She crawled back up and laid on his chest as he recovered.

"What was that for?"

"Well, a thank you? And I love you so I don't need a reason."

His arms tightened around her and the two drifted off again.


	10. Chapter 10

Pamela woke up and reached around her to discover Death was gone. Before she could roll over and pull the blanket around her she felt someone jump on her bare chest, cuddling her.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"W-what?"

It was Brooke hugging her and crying terribly.

"I was a bitch! I was stupid! I'm sorry!"

'The fuck?' She thought but said, "Brooke, Brooke!"

"Huh?"

"Brooke, please let me get some clothes on before you cuddle me."

"Oh, okay..." She stood up and watched Pamela get up with the black blanket around her, which made Pamela feel a bit comfortable.

Her muscles were sore and she felt weak but from what she could tell the venom was mostly gone.

She looked around and suddenly remembered what had happened to her clothes, "Son of a bitch..."

"Here," Brooke handed her a bag, "Fury said to make myself useful and bring these to you."

"Uh, thank you." She took the bag with a nervous smile and looked inside to see a dress. When she took it out she saw it was a long, black spaghetti strap dress with the slits on the sides reaching up to her hips. With the dress was some black booty shorts and a belt. A pair of black lace up boots were in there as well but she left those. She liked being barefoot better.

She put on the outfit and looked down at herself, feeling a bit self conscious and awkward. But the outfit was beautiful.

...

I remembered my own bag and took out my black Tripp arm warmers and put them on my arms then reached in and found my mother's pearl necklace I had thought of before and clasped that around my neck.

When I stood up Brooke was back on my cuddling me again, "I'm really sorry for being a bitch."

"O-okay, its okay."

"It is?"

"Yes, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Abby opened my mind to see everything from other people's prospective and now I've seen how horrible I have been all my life. I don't deserve a second chance."

I hugged her back which seemed to surprise her, "Honey, its okay. You seen the error in your ways and apologized. Everything is okay now."

"Would you want to be friends with me?" She asked, clearly expecting me to say no.

"Yes, I would."

To my surprise she began crying again, "Even after all of the mean things I've done?"

"Mhmm."

"Y-you really are a good person... My chest hurts now."

"Brooke, go find your brother and hang out with him."

She nodded then left which gave me time to breathe. I flopped back on the bed and felt the aching muscles in my body ease off a little.

"That was handled with great maturity."

"Death, how long have you been here?"

"I was sitting in the open window the entire time." He jumped down from the window and approached me with his mask on again, "You make the dress look good."

"Um... Thank you." I was never sure how to act when given a compliment.

"Nephilim clothing seems to fit you." He reached out and pulled me against him. He was so tall, my face came to his lower chest, "The others are anxious to see you. They were worried, especially Abigail."

I nodded and ran out of the room then ran down the stairs to see the others. They hadn't seen me yet and I watched as Abby glared daggers at Brooke when she walked by causing her to wrap her arms around herself on her way to her half brother Chris.

I walked down the steps and saw Fury standing at the bottom against the railing with her arms crossed. She turned when she heard my quiet footsteps and I thanked her for the clothing.

"Pam, are you alright?" Abby asked, running up and hugging me.

"I'm okay. I'm a survivor remember?"

"I remember." She smiled.

Jessie walked up to me and nudged me with her elbow, "So what now?"

I looked over at Brooke in the corner with her knees up and her chin resting on them, her arms hugging her knees.

"I think we need to help Brooke..."

"I'm not helping that slut!" Abby yelled.

I sat down beside her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I... I was a complete bitch to you... I made you feel bad and almost got you killed..."

"Yes and you apologized and I have forgiven you." I was trying to speak gently to her.

"I thought apologizing would make me feel better... So why do I still feel like this?"

"Because you haven't forgiven yourself." I pulled her up to her feet, "Now, let's all go hang out and do something."

"What are are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, there isn't much to do here and I'm tired of training."

I shrugged and looked up with a random thought, "I don't know, we could tell ghost stories."

"I like ghost stories..." Brooke said quietly.

"Everybody does! Everyone bring your asses to the darkest room! We're going to scare the piss out of each other!"

We humans left the area and Strife tsked and crossed his arms, "Human ghost stories are complete shit."

"Like yours?" Fury laughed.

"What? Mine are bad ass!"

Death shook his head at his younger siblings then walked off with War to the weapons room.

The humans were all safe for the time being and that was all that really mattered.


	11. Short Stories

**Note**:

So every chapter after this will be one shots with the characters because I like writing myself and my friends into fanfictions.

It'll just be cute or funny stories that are really only one chapter, some might even be a bit ooc just for the fun of it.

* * *

**Human Characters:**

Pamela - Guardian Death - Mermaid (Blue and purple tail, hip fins and fancy fluke)

Abby - Guardian War - Werewolf (Pure white fur, pastel blue eyes)

Chris - Guardian Fury - Angel/Demon Hybrid (Similar to a Nephilim but not as powerful)

Jessie - Guardian Strife - Shape shifter (Turns into just about anything she wants)

Brooke - Guardian Fury - Succubus (Has pink wings and a pink tail, can fly)


End file.
